¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?
by vegimaf
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo... Un nuevo capítulo! Creo que encontré mi fuente de inspiración. Cap 7 Vegeta y Bulma. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun siguen juntos. Review it, porfa, es bien importante! (PD: Hay algunos errores en la puntuación, pero es por el pro
1. Bienvenido a CC

BIENVENIDO  
  
-Valla, nada ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine- dijo el joven de alborotados cabellos negros que llegaba a la C.C a   
  
visitar a su gran amigo de la infancia y a quien no había visto en cuatro años por diferentes   
  
circunstancias. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre  
  
??:_Ya Voy!!.- dijo una voz desde el interior.- Un momento!!.- dijo al momento de quitar el seguro  
  
de la puerta.- Sí??...¡¡Hola Goten!!.- dijo la mujer de eufóricamente al ver al muchacho.  
  
GT:_ Hola Bulma!! hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos...  
  
BL:_ Si... pasa.- dijo haciéndose a un lado.- siéntate...- Y que te trae aquí después de tanto   
  
tiempo?? Te juro que pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros y con tanto trabajo no había podido   
  
saber nada de ti...  
  
GT:_ La verdad, no fue por mala onda, sino que estaba muy ocupado con eso de que terminé la universidad   
  
y empecé mi maestría y luego el trabajo...  
  
BL:_ Si, lo sé. Por cierto ¿conseguiste trabajo?   
  
GT:_ Si, estoy dando clases en la Orange Star High School pero pienso cambiar de trabajo. Por eso  
  
quería hablar con Trunks. Sé que necesitan personal en CC y quería probar suerte...  
  
BL:_ Claro que si, Trunks va a estar muy contento de que trabajes con él. Sabes, ha tenido problemas  
  
con Dena y ha estado un poco deprimido...  
  
GT:_ ahh... eso no sabía. Trataré de animarlo. Por cierto, está en casa???  
  
BL:_ No, no está. No fuiste a la oficina??  
  
GT:_ Si, y me dijeron que había venido para acá...  
  
BL:_ Últimamente hace eso, dice que viene a comer y tarda horas en llegar... No lo quieres esperar  
  
un rato???  
  
GT:_ Está bien, gracias.  
  
BL:_ Quieres tomar algo???  
  
GT:_ Una cuca (no me demanden), por favor...  
  
BL:_ está bien.- en eso activó un botón y un robot trajo una cuca bien fría.- Aquí tienes.- y se   
  
la dio a Goten.  
  
GT:_ Gracias.  
  
BL:_ Oye, Goten, no hay problema de que te quedes solo?? lo que pasa es que iba de salida a comprar   
  
unas cosas...  
  
GT:_ Claro que no, gracias Bulma.  
  
BL:_ Perfecto, estás en tu casa. Adiós.  
  
GT:_ Adiós.  
  
Bulma se dirigió a la puerta, luego a su auto último modelo y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Goten  
  
se quedó solo en la enorme sala. El sonido era espantoso, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a tener la  
  
radio a la TV a todo volumen, así que con la mirada buscó algún aparato de sonido por el lugar que  
  
había cambiado de decoración desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Por fin lo encontró, se   
  
dirigió hacia él y vio un disco de Eminem autografiado. Puedo leer en él  
  
"Para la hermosa Bra. Eres genial, chica!! Eminem"  
  
GT:_ Ja, ja. Parece ser que Bra no ha cambiado hasta ahora.- dijo para sí mismo y después colocó   
  
el disco y mientras oía la música, pensó en Bra. Él la recordaba como la niña de papi, a la  
  
que no le podías decir nada porque salía con el cuento de "Te voy a acusar con mi papá" y la   
  
que tanta diversión le había causado el hacerle bromas y molestarla junto con Trunks, pero   
  
hacía mucho de eso. La última vez que la había visto, habían peleado lado a lado para vencer  
  
a esa loca saiyayin que los había atacado, la había visto ser responsable por primera vez en   
  
su vida y preocuparse por otros. Pero por lo que veía, había vuelto a la "normalidad". Pero  
  
quién sabe, muchas cosas pueden pasar en cuatro años.  
  
Después de un rato ya se había cansado. Decidió volver más tarde pero cuando apagó el estereo y se  
  
disponía a irse, puedo escuchar a alguien entrando por la puerta por lo que se paró en un rincón   
  
a ver quién era. Por la puerta entró una joven no muy alta de sedoso cabello azul suelto pero bien   
  
acomodado, vestida de un elegante traje sastre de falda corta (pero no exageradamente) y saco color   
  
lila y una blusa de manga larga hablando por teléfono y él pudo escuchar su conversación...  
  
???:_ Y que es lo que quieres que haga!!? No puedo parar el área de publicidad solo por un problema así...  
  
...La verdad, tendría que hablar con la junta de accionistas y con Trunks, pero lo que importa   
  
es arreglar este asunto lo más pronto posible...  
  
...Qué que!!??... cómo se te ocurre!!?? Eres estúpido o qué!!?? eso te va a costar tu trabajo!!...  
  
...Pero nada, estas despedido!!.- colgó el teléfono.- Pero que estúpido!!  
  
  
  
GT:_ Estás bien??.- preguntó saliendo de imprevisto del rincón causando un gran susto para la chica  
  
???:_ AHHH!!!.- gritó al momento que lanzó su celular hacia la cabeza del semisaiya  
  
GT:_ Pero que te pasa!!!, no soy un ladrón como para que me golpees así, Bra!!!  
  
BR:_ GOTEN!!! perdóname, no fue mi intención, de verdad lo lamento, es que no reconocí tu voz...   
  
Estás bien??  
  
GT:_ Si, no fue nada, solo un rasguño.- pero eso no era cierto, Goten traía tremenda corta por la  
  
que empezó a fluir demasiada sangre.  
  
BR:_ Tonto mentiroso, estás sangrando mucho!!! déjame ver....- y revisó la herida.  
  
GT:_ En todo caso, yo no soy el tonto... ay!!! ten más cuidado niña...Ay!!!  
  
BR:_ Perdón... y por cierto ya no soy una niña, soy toda una empresaria y muy inteligente...  
  
GT:_ mmm (empresaria sí, inteligente...?)  
  
BR:_ Por qué tan callado??  
  
GT:_ ehh?? nada, olvídalo.  
  
BR:_ Espérame un momento, voy por el botiquín... por cierto, no vayas a manchar todo de sangre!  
  
GT:_ Te importan más los muebles a que yo me desangre??  
  
BR:_ mmm, déjame ver... Sí!!!  
  
Bra salió de la sala dejando a Goten sólo. Este por su parte, pensaba en lo insoportable que era   
  
ella.  
  
GT:_ Nunca cambiará. Siempre será la misma escuincla latosa que siempre nos arruinaba los planes  
  
a Trunks y a mí...  
  
BR:_ No lo creas... ya no soy chismosa, además todos dicen que soy encantadora...  
  
GT:_ Pero como!!? Lo dije en voz alta??  
  
BR:_ Sí, hasta allá arriba se escucho... pero no te disculpes, no hay problema. Ahora déjame ver   
  
esa herida. A pesar de que sale mucha sangre, es solo una pequeña cortada, por lo que no   
  
hay necesidad de ir a un hospital.  
  
GT:_ Que alivio!!-dijo en tono de sarcasmo...- Ay!! fíjate en lo que haces, Bra!  
  
BR:_ Ya me desquite contigo! Ja, siempre he dicho que soy muy inteligente, aunque ciertas personas   
  
no lo crean!  
  
GT:_ ...  
  
Cuando Bra terminó de curarlo, le ofreció algo de tomar y empezaron a hablar de los viejos tiempos  
  
mientras esperaban a Trunks.  
  
GT:_ Y te acuerdas cuando el chivo empujó a Pan y ella casi lo mata..  
  
BR:_ Sí que me acuerdo, jajaja!! y luego de dos horas se puso a llorar porque sí le había dolido...  
  
GT:_ Jajajaja!!! Y de la vez que fuiste al centro comercial con nosotros y te agachaste a recoger   
  
no sé que cosas y se te rompió el pantalón...jajajajaja, te pusiste a llorar y todos se te   
  
quedaron viendo, jajaja....Ay!!! por que me golpeas!!?  
  
BR:_ Animal, no vez que todavía voy con el psicólogo para tratar de olvidar esa amarga experiencia!!!  
  
GT:_ Perdón, Bra, no lo sabía...u_u  
  
BR:_ pues ya lo sabes... por cierto, no me has dicho para qué viniste?  
  
GT:_ Es que quiero ver si Trunks me da trabajo...  
  
BR:_ Lo más seguro es que sí... hace falta personas de confianza en la empresa...  
  
De repente, empezaron a oír una música escandalosa que venía de afuera dela casa.  
  
GT:_ Qué es eso??  
  
BR:_ De seguro es Trunks, vamos a ver.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron hacía la entrada y al abrir la puerta vieron a Trunks bajándose de su   
  
BMW Z3(*) último modelo, de hecho acabadito de salir de agencia...  
  
TR:_ Hola, chicos! Qué le parece mi nuevo amor?  
  
GT:_ Está padrísimo!  
  
BR:_ Para qué quieres otro carro? A puesto a que lo vas a encapsular y a dejarlo ahí para siempre...  
  
TR:_ Pues te equivocas, este es el mejor de todos... solo caben dos personas, a ver si así Dena me  
  
perdona...  
  
BR:_ Trunks, Dena te dijo que no quiere que seas superficial, que no le interesa tu dinero y qué   
  
es lo primero que haces? compras un carro para dos personas esperando a que te perdone...  
  
TR:_ Tienes razón, toma (avienta las llaves) te lo regalo, Bra...  
  
BR:_ Gracias!  
  
Goten estaba impresionado de la sicología que usó Bra para conseguir el coche nuevo de Trunks...  
  
BR:_ ahora, si me disculpan, voy a "tarjetear" al centro comercial...  
  
Dicho eso, se subió a su nuevo auto dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.  
  
TR:_ Goten, qué te trae por aquí, hace tiempo que no sé de ti.  
  
GT:_ Qué no te diste cuenta de como te manipuló Bra!?  
  
TR:_ Siempre lo hace, mañana compro otro. De todas maneras, el color no me gustó. Pero ya   
  
olvidemos eso. Vamos a mi oficina.- Ya en la oficina de Trunks, se sentaron a charlar.-  
  
Deberías dejarte ver más seguido  
  
GT:_ He estado muy ocupado con lo de la maestría y eso. Pero quiero pedirte un favor...  
  
TR:_ Lo que quieras, para eso están los amigos.  
  
GT:_ Quiero pedirte trabajo...  
  
TR:_ Claro que sí... En qué ámbito te quieres desarrollar?  
  
GT:_ En lo que sea, de preferencia publicidad...  
  
TR:_ Creo que sí tenemos algo, espera un momento...  
  
Trunks tecleó algo en el la computadora y descubrió algo.  
  
TR:_ Sí tenemos una vacante en publicidad, pero el único problema es que tendrás a Bra de jefa,   
  
no importa?  
  
GT:_ mmm... qué tan malo puede ser??  
  
TR:_ Entonces lo tomas?  
  
GT:_ Claro!! con gusto.  
  
TR:_ Entonces Goten, empiezas el lunes, bienvenido a la Corporación Cápsula... 


	2. Aprendiendo a convivir

APRENDIENDO A CONVIVIR  
  
El fin de semana había pasado. Goten se preparaba para su primer día de trabajo en la Corporación  
  
Cápsula. Cómo iba a ser tener a Bra como jefa? No lo sabía, pero como había dicho Qué tan malo   
  
puede ser?  
  
Después de darse una ducha, vestirse y desayunar el mismo cereal de todos los días, del cual ya   
  
estaba arto, tomó las llaves de su aerocoche y se dirigió a su destino.  
  
La verdad estaba contento. Por fin había conseguido un buen trabajo. No era que trabajar en la   
  
escuela sea malo, solo era que con lo que le pagaban no le daba para darle su pensión a su madre,  
  
para la renta de su departamento y para sus demás lujos que estaba acostumbrado a tener. Él sabía  
  
que se le haría fácil estar en el área de publicidad porque tenía la facilidad de hablar con la   
  
gente y era muy creativo.  
  
Su camino no tuvo ningún contratiempo, había salido temprano y no había mucha gente en la calle.   
  
Al llegar a su destino, las oficinas generales de la Corporación Cápsula en el centro de la   
  
Capital del Oeste, bajó de su coche, lo encapsuló y se dirigió a la recepción. Ahí una joven muy   
  
linda lo reconoció.  
  
???:_ Goten??... Que milagro!!   
  
GT:_ Hola, Dena!!  
  
DN:_Me dijeron que vas a trabajar aquí...  
  
GT:_ Sí, así es... hoy es mi primer día. Pensé que ya no trabajabas aquí... digo, con lo que pasó  
  
entre tú y Trunks...  
  
DN:_ Pues ya vez... lo que pasa es que es difícil conseguir trabajo hoy en día. Además, no veo   
  
porque tendría que huir...Aun tengo la esperanza de que va a cambiar.  
  
GT:_ Si de verdad te quiere, lo va a hacer. Por cierto, no sabes en donde está mi área de trabajo??  
  
DN:_ Claro que si, es en el octavo piso, junto a la oficina de Bra...  
  
GT:_ Gracias. Bueno, me voy porque si no se me va a hacer tarde...  
  
DN:_ Goten... llegaste una hora y media antes de tu entrada.  
  
GT:_ Upss... n_n. Bueno, me servirá para conocer mi lugar de trabajo. Bye  
  
DN:_ Hasta luego, "señor" Goten.  
  
Goten se dirigió al elevador, esperó a que bajara y al momento en que se abrió más de diez   
  
personas bajaron en estampida, todas hablando por teléfono y empujaron a Goten, quien con trabajo  
  
se pudo subir al elevador. Ya ahí, su trayecto por los primeros tres pisos fueron tranquilos,   
  
pero al cuarto una estampida de ejecutivos hablando por teléfono subió al elevador y lo dejaron   
  
en el rincón más apretado del lugar. Subió por los otros pisos y al llegar al suyo, solo tres   
  
personas se bajaron, pero él no pudo llegar a la puerta y se quedó para ir hacia abajo. Llegó a   
  
a la planta baja y todos se bajaron, pero subió otro grupo y lo dejó en el mismo rincón... Estuvo  
  
así por más de media hora hasta que se cansó. Salió como pudo y subió por las escaleras. Ya   
  
subiendo, escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba.  
  
???:_ Hey, Goten!! Esperame...  
  
GT:_ Hola, Trunks!!  
  
TR:_ Ya aprendiste que el elevador es un infierno, verdad?  
  
GT:_ Ni que me lo digas... hace más de media hora estaba tratando de subir al octavo piso... por  
  
suerte llegué temprano.  
  
TR:_ Eso es todos los días, en cualquiera de los doce elevadores que hay...  
  
GT:_ Hay doce!! parece que solo usan uno.  
  
TR:_ Yo no sé de donde sale tanta gente... muchos solo vienen de visita.  
  
GT:_ Entonces nunca subes por el elevador?? Ni siquiera porque eres el presidente??  
  
TR:_ Solo cuando vengo con Bra... Cuando ella sube al elevador, todos le dan lugar solo por una   
  
sonrisa de ella.  
  
GT:_ Es increíble que tenga más presencia que tú.  
  
TR:_ Solo con los hombres, porque la mayoría de las mujeres la detestan...  
  
GT:_ No es para tanto....  
  
TR:_ Pero así es. Bueno, ya llegamos al octavo piso... te muestro tu oficina??  
  
GT:_ Ya sé donde está, pero sí, gracias  
  
TR:_ Bueno, vamos.  
  
Caminaron por un largo pasillo lleno de cubículos. Todos volteaban a ver al nuevo asistente de la   
  
Señorita Bra y murmuraban sobre cuanto iba a durar.  
  
EMPLEADO1:_ Es ese el nuevo asistente??  
  
EMPLEADO2:_ Parece ser que sí... crees que dure??  
  
EMPLEADO1:_ No lo creo, el último tardó solo una semana.  
  
EMPLEADO3:_ PEro me han dicho que éste es un amigo de la familia, talvez por eso lo toleraran un  
  
poco más.  
  
Todo lo anterior lo había escuchado Goten. Sería el comienzo de su pesadilla??  
  
GT:_ Oye, Trunks... Es difícil trabajar con Bra??  
  
TR:_ No, si te acostumbra, no... Pero la verdad nadie se ha acostumbrado. Lleva trabajando aquí  
  
ocho meses y ha tenido treinta asistentes, creo... Pero no te preocupes, tú la conoces y sabrás  
  
trabajar con ella.  
  
GT:_ Eso espero...  
  
TR:_ Bueno, ya llegamos. Esta es tu oficina. Ahí tienes un directorio con todas las extensiones de  
  
la empresa y la computadora está a tu entera disposición... más al rato llegará Bra y te presentará.  
  
GT:_ Gracias... aquí la espero.  
  
TR:_ Bueno, entonces me voy, no vemos luego.  
  
Goten se quedó en la oficina. No era muy grande, pero era confortable y, lo mejor de todo, era suya.  
  
El único problema ahora era mantenerla.  
  
Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos y Bra no llegaba. Goten ya había empezado a ponerse al día con los  
  
asuntos pendientes.  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC...  
  
GT:_ Adelante...  
  
BR:_ Hola Goten, listo para el trabajo!?  
  
GT:_ Creo que sí, ya me puse al día en algunas cosas.  
  
BR:_ Valla, si que eres rápido. Solo tengo que decirte que soy muy exigente con las personas que   
  
trabajan conmigo.  
  
GT:_ Sí, algo he oído.  
  
BR:_ Entonces, si no tienes ninguna duda, me voy a mi oficina. Si necesito algo te llamo...  
  
GT:_ Gracias, creo.  
  
Bra se fue y él se volvió a quedar solo. Así pasó las siguientes dos horas y no tenía nada que   
  
hacer, cuando de pronto...  
  
RING, RING  
  
GT:_ Aquí Goten...  
  
BR:_ Goten, necesito que me traigas unas cosas del archivero general.  
  
GT:_ Claro que sí, que cosas...  
  
BR:_ Primero, los contratos de MAFER&CO, AMERICAN GOOD WORK, BMW, HP y NSH; la factura No. 325487  
  
a nombre del señor Cheo-Kuan y sácale una copia; también el proyecto publicitario del nuevo   
  
aerocoche SSG-245 con todo y planes de realización; los bocetos del comercial "La vida es   
  
fácil con Cápsula"; El reporte de los socios publicitarios y su relación con ingresos a la sección  
  
de publicidad; el nombre de los actores del comercial; y una taza de café, es todo, gracias  
  
Bueno te dejo.- y colgó.  
  
GT:_ Pero, Bra... Que dijo después de contratos??... maldición debo de acordarme  
  
Goten se dirigió al archivero y poco a poco fue sacando todo o casi todo lo que la Princesa le   
  
había pedido. Con una montaña de papeles se dirigió a la oficina de Bra.  
  
GT:_ Bra, puedo pasar?  
  
BR:_ Adelante, trajiste lo que te pedí??  
  
GT:_ Sí, espero que no se me haya olvidado algo.- le entregó los papeles.  
  
BR:_ (Revisando los papeles) A ver... este si, este también, estos si... Perfecto, está todo...  
  
GT:_ Que bueno, eso quiere decir que me va a ir muy bien...  
  
BR:_ Pero te faltó mi café...  
  
GT:_ u_u  
  
BR:_ No te preocupes, para ser tu primer día, te fue muy bien.  
  
GT:_ Gracias . TE puedo ayudar en algo más??  
  
BR:_ Solo el café y que pases esto a computadora.  
  
Bra le entregó unos papeles escritos a mano. Él fue por el café y luego de dárselo, hizo su trabajo.  
  
Esto se repitió el primer día. Bra pedía una multitud de cosas que el pobre Goten apenas y podía   
  
recordar. Pero ya a punto de finalizar el día todo lo había arreglado: cuando Bra llamara, él grabaría   
  
todo lo que quería y así no se le olvidaría nada. YA con ese problema solucionado, pudo cumplir al  
  
pie de la letra todo lo que Bra le pedía y, de un momento a otro, pasaron dos meses... 


	3. Primera chispa

PRIMERA CHISPA...  
  
Goten conduce al trabajo como todos los días desde hace dos meses. Estaba contento y había   
  
aprendido a estar siempre un paso más adelante de Bra, siempre teniendo lo que ella necesitaba.   
  
Ahora la mayoría de las veces la acompañaba a las juntas y pasaba más tiempo con ella. Había   
  
comprobado que era bastante responsable y que le gustaba lo que hacía. Era cierto que el tiempo  
  
la había cambiado... definitivamente ya no era una niña.  
  
???:-Buenos días, Goten- le dice amablemente el guardia de seguridad en la entrada.  
  
GT:-Buenos días, señor- responde el muchacho. estaciona su auto, se baja y se dirige a las   
  
escaleras para subir a la planta baja, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención  
  
???:_ No me interesa que excusa tengas, sabes!!? Ya estoy harta de ti, de tus infidelidades y   
  
de que pienses que soy una idiota que siempre que quieras estará ahí!!!! Así que vete al  
  
diablo tu y todas las zorras que te hacen compañía, Hasta nunca!!!(cuelga el celular)  
  
Goten no sabía que hacer, la chica ha empezado a llorar y por los gritos la reconoció, así que  
  
la llamó:  
  
GT:_ Bra, estás bien?-. la chica lo reconoció enseguida  
  
BR:_ Goten?... sí, estoy perfectamente. Subes conmigo?  
  
GT:_ Lo que pasa es que no subo por el elevador porque luego no me dejan salir n_n  
  
BR:_ no te preocupes, conmigo si podrás salir ~o~  
  
GT:_ Perfecto, vamos.  
  
Los dos subieron al elevador que estaba vacío. Apenas se cerró la puerta, Bra pulsó el botón que  
  
lo detenía por lo que Goten se quedó desconcertado ¿Qué es lo que planeaba?  
  
BR:_ Te mentí, no estoy bien.- dijo la joven con una amargura extraordinaria.- Encontré a Zean   
  
con otra y lo peor es que dice que yo tengo la culpa de que él busque otras opciones,   
  
siendo que yo me he metido en miles de problemas por él, especialmente con mi papá porque   
  
como sabes a él no le agrada Zean.- dijo con un tono enojado pero muy triste.  
  
GT:_ Bra, yo...  
  
BR:_ lo sé, qué tienes que estar escuchando los problemas sentimentales de tu jefa si con trabajo   
  
la soportas en la oficina...  
  
GT:_ No, Bra, me gusta que puedas confiar en mi, además no te veo como mi jefa, te veo como mi   
  
amiga, mi mejor amiga.  
  
BR:_ Gracias, Goten...- entonces lo abrazó con gran efusividad esperando que él le correspondiera.   
  
Y lo hizo.  
  
  
  
Goten nunca había sentido nada por el estilo, ni siquiera con Pares con quien había compartido   
  
mucho tiempo y muchas "cosas" La abrazó con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente   
  
y sentía como su camisa se mojaba con las lágrimas de la chica  
  
GT:_ Ya no llores, Bra. No dejes que ese tipo te quebrante así. Sabes, tú eres muy bella y te puedes   
  
dar el lujo de elegir entre los hombres. No dejes que el patán te baje los ánimos.  
  
BR:_ si, tienes razón... no voy a llorar y menos por él. Si hubiera escuchado a mi padre sobre la   
  
mala espina que tenía sobre Zean, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado.  
  
GT:_ Bra, a tu padre le dan mala espina todos...  
  
BR:_ Jajá, tienes razón... gracias.- dijo dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos  
  
azabaches que tenían algo especial, que le hacían sentir algo diferente y, que por alguna razón,  
  
no podía dejar de ver.  
  
Goten quedó igualmente impresionado. En verdad era muy bella y al ver sus grandes y hermosos   
  
ojos color verde esmeralda quedó sumergido en un hechizo del que pensó que jamás podría regresar.  
  
De pronto, surgió el deseo de besarla, de acariciarla, de tenerla cerca de él y solo para él.  
  
Bra continuaba metida en ese trance en el que había caído. Sentía el cuerpo de Goten tan cerca  
  
de ella como nunca antes había estado. Quería que la besara y que le dijera que la amara para   
  
así saber que era correspondida. Así es, ella lo amaba profundamente y sabía que lo de Zean   
  
había sido un capricho más como tantos otros. Pero también tenía en cuenta que él era diez años  
  
más grande que ella. Esas y muchas otras cosas más rondaban en su cabeza. De repente sintió un   
  
cálido beso que apenas rozó sus labios. Luego uno más, pero esta vez más profundo y apasionado,  
  
pero a la vez con una ternura incomparable. Ella le correspondió. Sentía una profunda felicidad  
  
y a la vez, una intranquilidad terrible... Qué pasaría ahora? Tendrían una relación estable?   
  
Esas preguntan rondaban su cabeza.  
  
Allí, solos en aquel elevador, continuaron besándose, separando sus bocas por lapsos para dar  
  
pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Las manos de la chica revolvían los cabellos del joven guerrero,   
  
mientras sentía las manos de este acariciando su espalda, lo que le producía una sensación   
  
nunca antes sentida. Goten también disfrutaba de la situación. Era maravillosa la revolución   
  
que la chica causaba a sus sentimientos; entonces, así entre un mar de nuevos sentimientos,   
  
sintió la necesidad de probar un poco más por lo que sus manos comenzaron a bajar por su espalda  
  
lentamente hasta llegar a sus caderas. Al sentir esto, la chica lanzó un pequeño gemido al   
  
oído del guerrero, quien en ese momento besaba su cuello. Esto hizo volver en sí a Goten.   
  
¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? se preguntó al darse cuenta de la situación. No podía entender el porqué  
  
de esas ganas de tenerla si ella era solo una amiga o la hermana que nunca había tenido.No, no  
  
podía hacerle daño y menos por no saber cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.  
  
GT:_ Bra, lo siento...- dijo al momento que separaba a la chica de su lado.- Esto es un error.   
  
Yo te quiero, pero como una amiga y debo respetarte por ser mi jefa...  
  
BR:_ Pero...pero.- lo interrumpió muy confundida.  
  
GT:_ Por esa razón no te puedo dañar, no por una tontería así.- continuó.  
  
BR:_ Pero no me dañarás!!  
  
GT:_ Pero no es correcto... no lo es y punto.  
  
Al decir esto, Goten activó el elevador nuevamente. Llegaron a la recepción y todos voltearon  
  
a ver a Bra, en quien claramente se notaban las lagrimas que había derramado anteriormente.   
  
Se dirigió al mostrador para hablar con Dena.  
  
BR:_ Podemos hablar, Dena??  
  
DN:_ Pero estoy trabajando...  
  
BR:_ No te preocupes, alguien te cubrirá. De eso me encargo.- cogió el teléfono e hizo una   
  
llamada y luego colgó.- Ya está vamos, alguien vendrá enseguida.  
  
Las dos subieron al elevador hasta la oficina de Bra.   
  
Mientras tanto, Goten había ido al baño a mojarse la cara y a despejar su mente. Después de   
  
estar un rato ahí, salió y subió las escaleras hasta su oficina. Al pasar por la de Bra, no   
  
se contuvo y miró hacia adentro por el cristal y la vio hablando en el sillón con Dena.  
  
GT:_ Maldita sea, ahora se lo va a decir a Dena y me verá como un maldito animal.- Dijo entrando a su  
  
oficina y prendiendo su computadora.  
  
Estuvo así alrededor de una hora. De repente, vio salir a Dena de la oficina.   
  
GT:_ Dena, puedes venir un momento??  
  
DN:_ Claro, pero un momento porque tengo que volver.- dijo la chica entrando a la oficina.- ¿Qué  
  
es lo que deseas, Goten?  
  
GT:_ Esta bien Bra?  
  
DN:_ Tú también te diste cuenta de que lloró?  
  
GT:_ Si, te dijo por qué?  
  
DN:_ si, se peleó con Zean y piensa en terminar la relación inmediatamente.  
  
GT:_ Solo por eso??  
  
DN:_ Te parece poco!!!   
  
GT:_ No, claro que no. Es una grave situación. n_n.- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza con   
  
una mano.  
  
DN:_ Bueno, me tengo que ir.  
  
GT:_ Adiós y gracias.  
  
DEspués de que ella se fue, se dejó caer en su silla muy pensativo.  
  
GT:_ *Parece que no le dijo nada... Dios, no me quiero arrepentir!*  
  
Quince minutos después vio a Bra saliendo con dirección al elevador y cuando iba a seguirla   
  
sonó el teléfono.Al ver de donde venía la llamada supo que era Trunks.  
  
GT:_ Bueno??  
  
TR:_ Necesito hablar contigo... me encontré a Dena en el elevador y luego... bueno, te lo cuento en el  
  
camino, vamos a comer no?  
  
GT:_ Está bien... estoy en un momento en el estacionamiento.- (cuelga)   
  
  
  
Después de esto va con la secretaria de Bra y le pregunta hacia donde fue, esta le dijo que no   
  
sabía, solo le había dicho que daría un paseo.   
  
Al saber esto, Goten se dirigió tan rápido como sus poderes le permiten hacia las escaleras,   
  
esperando poder alcanzar a Bra, pero cuando llegó al estacionamiento, vio salir su auto a toda   
  
velocidad del edificio.  
  
GT:_ Maldición, no la alcancé!!  
  
TR:_ A quien no alcánzate? le dijo Trunks quien acababa de llegar.  
  
GT:_ A nadie, vamos a comer que me muero de hambre...n_n  
  
TR:_ Si, vamos. Déjame contarte qué pasó con Dena...  
  
Y los dos se fueron. 


	4. Cinco ceros vida de lujo

CAPÍTULO 4.  
  
Cuatro Ceros.  
  
Un lujoso MG color negro brillante llegó a la puerta del lujoso restaurante.  
  
Enseguida, el valet parking se apresuró para tomar el auto.   
  
Dos apuestos jóvenes, vestidos de traje salieron de auto y se dirigieron a la entrada   
  
del lugar.  
  
Srita. Buenos días, señor Brief... la misma mesa de siempre??  
  
TR: Sí, gracias. Por cierto... -miró al gafete de la joven- Elle, mi nombre es Trunks.-   
  
dijo con esa encantadora sonrisa y enseguida la joven se desmayó.  
  
GT: Ah, Trunks, si sigues así, Dena jamás te perdonará.  
  
TR: Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo.YY  
  
GT: ¬¬  
  
Los dos pasaron a sentarse. Enseguida les trajeron la carta y ordenaron. En cualquier otro  
  
restaurante les hubiera parecido extraño que pidieran tanta comida, pero como Trunks   
  
acostumbraba ir a comer ahí desde que había entrado a trabajar en la compañía ya no era algo   
  
raro.  
  
Platicaron de cosas de la compañía y noticias de actualidad hasta que les trajeron el primer   
  
plato: Trunks pidió una crema de Brócoli y queso blanco mientras que Goten ordenó la sopa de   
  
verduras y pollo con Chile chipotle.  
  
TR: Que bueno que ya trajeron esto!!! Hay que volver a trabajar...  
  
GT: mmm Sí. Por cierto, qué pasó en el elevador con Dena??  
  
TR: Ay, amigo, me la encontré por casualidad, al principio no hablamos, pero depués no pude   
  
evitar decirle lo que siento, le rogué que me perdonara, que ya iba a ser tan estúpido y   
  
presumido y que sin ella no puedo vivir.  
  
GT: Y qué te dijo???  
  
TR: Que tenía que pensarlo. Que yo tenía que madurar y no pensar sólo en mi y en el daño   
  
que mis palabras pueden hacer.  
  
GT: Por qué será??- dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
TR: Yo no tengo la culpa de ser el soltero más codiciado de la capital...  
  
GT: Pero el problema es que te gusta y además te dejas llevar por la primer mujer que se te   
  
ponga en frente.  
  
TR: Lo que pasa es que antes de tener una relación formal con Dena estaba acostumbrado a   
  
tener muchas amigas y ellas me buscaban a mi...  
  
GT: no las busques tú a ellas.  
  
TR: Pero es que me gusta tener amigas, solo eso...  
  
GT: Pero tú sabes que ellas no te quieren como su amigo. Además, si tanto quieres a Dena, no seas   
  
tan mujeriego.  
  
TR: Una cosa es ser mujeriego y otra ser un caballero.  
  
GT: Pues no seas tan caballeroso...  
  
Después de esto vino un silencio y terminaron de comer sus platos sopa, después vino el plato   
  
fuerte.  
  
TR: POr cierto, como te sientes en tu trabajo??  
  
GT: De eso quería hablarte, quiero pedirte un favor...- tomó un bocado de su filete Miñón.  
  
TR: De qué se trata??.- dijo cortando un bocado de su delicioso filete de ternera 3/4 con   
  
champiñones.  
  
GT: Ya no puedo trabajar con Bra. Me saca de quicio!!.- terminó de masticar.- Es cierto que es   
  
entregada a su trabajo, pero también es, es...- no sabía en que más pensar además de hermosa   
  
y encantadora, pero era obvio que no se lo podía decir a Trunks.  
  
TR: Perfeccionista?? Exigente?? Impaciente?? Lo sé, es igual que mi madre y para colmo como   
  
mi padre...- dijo terminando de masticar.- Sabía que no tardarías mucho. Dos meses fue   
  
bastante. Has de ser el héroe de todos los que tardaron un mes.  
  
GT: No creas que pido algo grande. Solo algo diferente. No quiero abusar de tu confianza.- aclaró   
  
el joven Son.  
  
TR: Para nada, soy yo el que te debo una disculpa. Teniendo una buena preparación y siendo mi amigo  
  
desde que tengo memoria, debí haberte dado algo mejor en la empresa.  
  
GT: No te preocupes por eso. Yo se bien que en grandes compañías no contratan nada más porque sí   
  
a las personas.  
  
TR: Yo conozco tu gran capacidad, pero en ese momento no había ningún puesto disponible además   
  
de ese que siempre lo está.- volvió a tomar un bocado.   
  
GT: No hay problema, yo comprenderé si no hay puesto...  
  
TR: Que bueno que comprendes. Para mi es muy grato comer con el nuevo gerente de planeación y   
  
desarrollo...  
  
GT: Sí, dicen que Kurosagui es muy bueno en su trabajo...  
  
TR: No, tonto, contígo.  
  
GT: Qué!!?? Pero, y qué pasó con Ien Kurosagui??  
  
TR: Parece que la Corporación ShineStar le bajó la luna y las estrellas y aceptó. Haber cuanto   
  
le dura...  
  
GT: Ya no estaba a gusto?  
  
TR: Yo pienso que con una ganancia de cinco ceros al año, seguro, departamento, auto último   
  
modelo y vacaciones regulares uno debe de estar muy satisfecho, no crees?  
  
GT: CINCO CEROS!!!??? Por Kamisama, eso es mucho dinero!!!  
  
TR: Exactamente doscientos mil dólares al año...  
  
GT: No puedo aceptarlo, es mucho...  
  
TR: ES lo mínimo que te mereces por haber soportado a Bra dos meses, jajaja!!  
  
GT: No tengo palabras... no sé como agradecerte...  
  
TR: No dejes que la compañía se venga abajo. Eso es todo.  
  
La comida siguió tranquila y después de terminar, volvieron a la C.C.  
  
VEGIMAF: Si quieren saber que relación tiene Trunks con Dena esperen mi Fic "No me lo puedo   
  
explicar" 


	5. Estaré bien

Capítulo 5  
  
"Estaré bien"  
  
Salió a toda prisa del estacionamiento. Sabía que él le seguía gracias a que sentía su presencia.  
  
¿Por qué no regresaba a hablar con él y aclarar de una vez sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué huía como   
  
una tonta cuando muy bien podía hacerle frente a la situación? Esas preguntas rondaban por su   
  
cabeza cuando decidió regresar.   
  
Con suerte él estaría todavía en el estacionamiento y si no, subiría a buscarlo a la oficina.  
  
El BMW Z8, dio la vuelta a gran velocidad y al llegar a la esquina, pudo ver salir el lujoso   
  
auto negro de su hermano, quien iba acompañado de Goten.  
  
BR: Demonios!! Ya se fue!! Eso te pasa por estúpida, Bra.- se dijo a si misma mientras veía el   
  
coche alejándose.  
  
Después de esto, estacionó el auto y sacó su celular para llamar a la oficina.  
  
BR: Habla la Srita. Brief. No sabe a donde fue el señor Brief?  
  
SECRE: Sí, señorita, salió a comer con el señor Son.  
  
BR: Cree que tarde??  
  
SECRE: Puede ser, quiere dejarle un recado??  
  
BR: Sí, dígale que no voy a regresar porque no me sentía bien. Cualquier cosa traigo el celular   
  
prendido.  
  
SECRE: Claro, señorita, yo le digo..  
  
BR: Gracias!- colgó.  
  
Salió a toda velocidad por las amplias calles de la capital del Oeste sin un destino aparente.   
  
Llegó hacia el mirador en las afueras de la ciudad. Era temprano pero aun así se contemplaba la   
  
magnificencia de las montañas y del cielo azul que se escondía arriba de toda esa capa de   
  
contaminación.  
  
Prendió un cigarrillo y pensó en que momento había empezado a fumar. Tendría unos 15 o 16 años y   
  
no era algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa.  
  
Estuvo ahí meditando por unas horas. Sentía un enorme vacío en su alma por la manera tan   
  
tajante que él la había apartado. No podía comprender porqué, viendo que estaba herida por la   
  
traición de Zean, le había dado una ilusión para luego arrancársela de raíz. Pero de algo sí   
  
estaba segura, él la había besado apasionadamente y ella había sentido ese deseo que él le   
  
demostró, lo que quería decir que la atracción física estaba presente, pero también un sentido   
  
de culpa muy grande de su parte. Eso ya no importaba, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso.   
  
Y, porqué no, hasta podría perdonar a Zean. Después de todo nunca lo había visto engañándola   
  
con otra, Sólo eran rumores y sospechas.  
  
Volvió a abordar el automóvil. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y no tenía ganas de volver a la   
  
oficina. Era seguro que no la necesitaban porque no la habían llamado al celular ni una sola vez.  
  
Tenía hambre pero no quería ir a comer a un restaurante, eso lo hacía todos los días. En ese   
  
momento sintió la necesidad de estar en casa. Conforme crecía su trabajo en la compañía ya casi   
  
no estaba ahí, ya no comía con su familia y verdaderamente extrañaba eso.  
  
Mientras iba conduciendo hacia su casa le habló a su madre.  
  
BL: Aló.- contestó Bulma.  
  
BR: Mamá, soy Bra. Hoy voy a comer a la casa, tienes suficiente comida?  
  
BL: No tengo suficiente para tu padre y para ti. Pero si vas al supermercado y me traes unas   
  
cosas que me faltan, te prepararé lo que más te guste.  
  
BR: Gracias, mami. Qué necesitas??  
  
Bulma le dijo algunas cosas (en realidad muchas) para hacerle de comer y luego colgó. Siendo su   
  
hija, Bulma pudo distinguir un tono melancólico en la voz de Bra. Además, era raro que fuera a  
  
comer a la casa nada más porque sí. Pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella.  
  
Bra se bajó en el supermercado y encapsuló su auto. El simple hecho de llegar en un auto tan   
  
lujoso llama la atención y más el ver a una hermosa y bien vestida mujer bajar de él a pesar de   
  
que no hay un centro comercial como para ir de compras a menos de seis cuadras.  
  
Ya dentro de la tienda empezó a juntar todas las cosas que Bulma le había mandado. Le faltaba el   
  
queso blanco cuando fue al departamento de quesos y lo vio. Esa escena jamás se le borraría de   
  
la mente. Verlo abrazando a esa mujer de cabello castaño que trabajaba en la tienda la hizo   
  
recapacitar. Y pensar que unos momentos antes había estado dispuesta a perdonarlo. Pero era mejor  
  
que lo comprobara. Zean la engañaba y era un hecho que no debía volver con él.   
  
Sí, le dolía la traición pero su alma se sentía liberada de culpas por pensar mal de él. Se   
  
acercó al mostrador y ordenó su mercancía...  
  
BR: Buenas tardes, quiero un kilo de queso blanco por favor.- le dijo a la señora que atendía.   
  
Cuando Zean escuchó la voz de Bra y se apartó de la mujer con la que estaba.  
  
ZN: Bra!!!!! pero que haces aquí???.- dijo sorprendido.  
  
BR: Ahhhh!!! Zean, qué milagro. Quien diría que con la categoría que dices tener te vengas a   
  
besar con cualquiera a un supermercado...  
  
ZN: Bra, puedo explicarlo...  
  
BR: A mi no me tienes que explicar nada... Por cierto, linda-le dijo a la chica- él te puede   
  
llevar a los mejores restaurantes de la capitál, por si no lo sabías, pero es un patán..ahh   
  
y además muy tacaño.  
  
CHI-K: Qué!!!! No que tu padre te había desheredado y que no podías gastar ni un sólo centavo en  
  
mi, sólo en ese restaurante del que eres cliente frecuente hasta que no me acostara   
  
contigo!!!! Y quién es ésta??  
  
ZN: Yo... Puedo explicarlo  
  
BR: Bueno, me tengo que ir... me dió gusto saludarte Zean... Te cuidas.- dijo tomando el carrito   
  
en el que puso el queso y se fue caminando pensando al mismo tiempo la estupidez de esa mujer.  
  
Al desencapsular el auto y poner todo en la cajuela, se puso a pensar. Iba a sobrevivir sin Zean   
  
y, seguramente sin Goten, en caso de que éste hiciera un borron y cuenta nueva sobre el asunto.   
  
Pero por el momento, tenía hambre.  
  
Al llegar a su casa encontró a su padre en la sala, cambiando a una velocidad increible los   
  
canales de la gran televisión de plasma. Siempre que se veía el televisor hacía eso.  
  
BR: Hola, papá...  
  
VG: Hola... Oye, por qué no estás en la oficina?  
  
BR: (dejando las compras en el suelo) Porque no había mucho trabajo, además quería comer con   
  
ustedes, hace tiempo que no lo hago.  
  
VG: Como quieras...-dijo cambiando los canales y sin ver a Bra.- Creo que tu madre está en la   
  
cocina...  
  
Bra se digió con las bolsas a la cocina y, en efecto, Bulma estaba ahí, cocinando algo que deleit  
  
el olfato de Bra. A pesar de ser una señora madura, Bulma se veía muy bien, claro que los avances  
  
en la cirugía plástica tenían su aportación. Traía un vestido amarillo de algodón hasta una   
  
pulgada arriba de la rodilla y su cabello cortado en un estilo moderno pero elegante.  
  
BR: Ya llegué, mamá. Te traje lo que me pediste.  
  
BL: Que bueno, la comida casi está lista.- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla a su ya no tan   
  
pequeña hija. Ve a lavarte y le avisas a tu padre que ya casi está lista.  
  
BR: ok, ahora bajo.  
  
LA comida transcurrió bastante normal. Bulma y Bra hablaban de cosas de la empresa, de chismes de  
  
amistades que a Vegeta ni le interesaban ni quería escuchar. Cuando ya habían terminado de comer,   
  
Vegeta se fue a su adorada cámara de gravedad a comenzar a calentar para tener su dosis de   
  
entrenamiento diario, mientras las mujeres lavaban los trastes.  
  
BL: Hija, yo no dudo que quisieras venir a comer con nosotros porque no extrañabas, pero te   
  
conozco perfectamente bien y sé que algo te pasa...  
  
BR: No, mamá, estoy bien, sólo quise comer aquí.  
  
BL: Bueno, si no quieres decirmelo lo entenderé.-   
  
Dicho estó, Bra empezó a llorar. Cayó en cuenta que ese día había tenido dos decepciones amorosas   
  
y que en verdad esto le afectaba. Pero le contaría sólo lo ocurrido con Zean, puesto que Goten...  
  
era Goten.  
  
BR: Rompí con Zean, mamá. El estupido me engañaba. Yo lo ví con mis propios ojos. Me siento como  
  
una tonta. Nunca puedo mantener una relación por más de seis meses y cuando cumplí el año   
  
con él pensé que todo resultaría pero el traidor me estaba utilizando...  
  
BL: No dejes que eso te afecte. Yo tardé mucho al hombre ideal pero lo encontré y he sido muy   
  
feliz. Tendría unos años más que tú cuando rompí con Yamcha. Él me engañaba y yo me resistía  
  
a dejarlo porque tenía miedo de estar sola. Pero un día me di cuenta que mejor sola que mal   
  
acompañada y ya ves, en poco tiempo ya estaba con el hombre ideal.  
  
BR: Sí mamá, pero papá vivía aquí. Y además no era como todos los insectos llamados hombres que   
  
habitan este planeta. Él jamás había amado a nadie y el amor que nació entre ustedes dos no   
  
estaba envisiado por cuestiones monetarias y sociales. En cambio yo estoy en ese ambiente.   
  
Jamás voy a conseguir a alguien que se fije en mi por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.  
  
BL: Sinceramente, Bra, eres muy joven para estar pensando en eso. Date un tiempo y vas a ver como   
  
llega solo. Quien sabe, hasta puede ser que esté más cerca de lo que crees. Bueno, ya estás mejor?  
  
BR: Sí, gracias mamá, tienes razón. No voy a dejar que esto me afecte. De hecho creo qu evoy a entrenar   
  
papá.  
  
BL: Perfecto, solamente ten cuidado. Hace tiempo que no entrenas.  
  
BR: No te preocupes.  
  
Bra subió a su habitación para cambiarse y aprovecho para tirar las fotos, flores, regalos y   
  
otras cosas de Zean al "Basurero de novios"  
  
La gravedad estaba aumentada sólo 200 veces, por ser el entrenamiento ligero. Vegeta tiraba   
  
patadas en el aire contra su oponente imaginario cuando por el altavoz escuchó a la voy de Bra   
  
pidiendo que le abriera. Quitó la gravedad aumentada u abrió la puerta.  
  
VG: Qué quieres, Bra?  
  
BR: Entrenar contigo, está bien?  
  
VG: Perfecto, ya me estaba aburriendo. Aumentaré la gravedad 250 veces, puedes?  
  
BR: Claro, sólo déjame acostumbrarme porque hace tiepo que no entreno.  
  
Vegeta comenzó a elevar la gravedad poco a poco. Al mismo tiempo Bra sentía como su cuerpo   
  
empezaba a pesar cada vez más. Para soportar elevó un poco si ki y empezó a dar golpes y patadas   
  
en el aire. Para no entrenar regularmente se adaptó muy pronto a la gravedad y pronto ya parecía   
  
ligera como una pluma.  
  
BR: Ya estoy lista, papá. ah, y te voy a decir algo que seguramente te va a dar gusto. Rompí con  
  
Zean.  
  
VG: Ja, es la mejor noticia que me han dado este día, puedo preguntar por qué?  
  
BR: Digamos que me di cuenta que es un maldito insecto que no vale la pena.  
  
VG: Vaya, después de tanto tiempo ya estás aprendiendo. Como premio te permito que me ataque   
  
primero...  
  
BR: Gracias...  
  
Dicho esto se lanzó hacia Vegeta. Le propinó infinidad de golpes que él perfectamente bien   
  
evitaba. Un momento después Bra se descuidó y Vegeta le acertó un golpe en la mejilla. Cuando iba  
  
a darle otra vez, logró escaparse dando vueltas hacia atras usando sus habilidades gimnásticas   
  
para luego apoyarse en la pared de la habitación y salir disparada hacia donde estaba su padre.   
  
Pero al soltar un golpe éste desapareció; se voltió pensando que estaría atras de ella pero no.   
  
Voltió otra vez y allí estaba, acto seguido la golpió en el estómago enviandola hacia en muro   
  
contrario de la cámara. Antes de estrellarse con la pared, pudo detenerse, pero cayó de rodillas   
  
al piso.  
  
BR: Ok, papá, ese último sí me dolió.- dijo sobandose.  
  
VG: Te hace falta entrenar. Hace unos años hubieras podido esquivar todos mis ataques.  
  
BR: Tienes razón...- se pusó de pie.- tengo que entrenar más. Todos los días cuando regrese de   
  
la oficina, que te parece?  
  
VG: Perfecto, así será. Pero deja de fumar... te vas a cansar más si lo sigues haciendo.  
  
BR: Sí... Ya estoy muy cansada!  
  
VG: ¬¬ fueron solo dos minutos.  
  
BR: Sí, verdad que pena, bueno, papi, ya me voy a dormir que mañana tengo trabajo...  
  
VG: Yo también ya me voy...  
  
Después de darse una ducha, Bra se acostó y, pensando en como iba a reaccionar mañana con Goten,  
  
Se durmió. 


	6. Ocultando sentimientos

**Ocultando sentimientos  
**  
Mientras sostenía la caja en la que llevaba sus cosas, Goten se maravillaba de su nueva oficina.  
  
El piso de rojiza caoba perfectamente lustrado resaltaba con el tono verdoso de la pintura texturizada de las paredes. El ventanal que se alzaba detrás del escritorio, igualmente de caoba combinado con cristal biselado, mostraba una vista digna del doceavo piso de la Corporación.  
  
A la derecha de la oficina, un vitral enmarcado que portaba el logotipo de la empresa respaldaba el exquisito trabajo de la barra del bar del mismo estilo del escritorio, del librero de la izquierda y de la vitrina junto a este. Todo en conjunto reflejaba el poderío de la empresa y la importancia del puesto que acababa de obtener. Esto le hacía pensar si en verdad era merecedor de tanto. De alguna manera su amistad con Trunks influía en que estuviera ahí, de otro modo hubiera tardado mucho en obtener ese nivel. Pero bueno, haría lo necesario para ganarse lo que ya tenía.  
  
Comenzó a desempacar lo poco que había en la caja, unos cuantos papeles, una plumas y otros materiales de oficina. Al ver la vitrina de cristal y madera, se le iluminaron los ojos. Por fin tendría un lugar donde poner a sus preciados tesoros, aquellas reliquias que con esfuerzo y muchas horas de trabajo había logrado juntar: Su colección de Mini Coopers a escala. Sacó de su saco una cápsula, que al abrirla, mostró su valioso contenido, una caja con muchas cajitas dentro. Cada una contenía una pieza de la colección. En total sumaban 53. La gran vitrina apenas y se llenó.  
  
Al terminar de desempacar se sentó en la silla de piel. Estaba muy contento y tenía grandes planes y haría todo para logralos y mostrarle a todo el mundo que merecía ese puesto. De un momento a otro, vino a la mente lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Verdaderamente que había sido una gran equivocación... o no? La verdad es que nunca había sentido lo que sintió al besarla, ni siquiera con Pares. Y de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de repetir lo ocurrido, de tenerla junto de él y saber si ella sentía lo mismo. Pero era imposible. Era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo,a quién apreciaba como su hermano. Y su padre, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Goku no había pasado mucho tiempo con él, Vegeta representaba una figura paterna y no olvidaba lo que le haría si se enteraba de sus intenciones... por eso no podía, las cosas deberían quedarse como estaban.  
  
En ese momento, Trunks lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
TR: Hola, Goten, que te parece tu nueva oficina? Si no te gusta la decoración puedes cambiarla...  
  
GT: Para nada, me encanta, de hecho, no crees que está un poco grande?  
  
TR: Es la oficina del director de este piso, además vas a pasar mucho tiempo trabajando en ella, por lo que necesita ser cómoda...  
  
GT: Bueno, tienes razón...  
  
TR: Vaya... veo que sigues con esa mania por los mini coopers.- dijo acercandose a la vitrina Qué te parecería tener uno?  
  
GT: De verdad se puede!!?  
  
TR: Claro, de hecho lo traen en la tarde... acuerdate que tu contrato incluye el coche que quieras. Además es deducible de impuestos...  
  
GT: Queda declarado: Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida!!!.- dijo emocionado como un niño...  
  
TR: Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, en media hora hay que ir a la sala de juntas para firmar tu contrato y todos los directores de departamentos de la empresa estarán presentes.  
  
GT: Perfecto, estaré puntual ahí. Por cierto, como tomó Bra la noticia.- le preguntó puesto que no la había visto desde aquel suceso.  
  
TR: Muy bien, se lo dije hoy durante el desayuno en casa y no se enojo ni nada, al contrario, le dio gusto. De todas maneras la veras en la junta. Bueno, me tengo que ir, todavía tengo que hacer unas llamadas...  
  
GT: Ok, te veo ahí...

* * *

La joven de cabellos azules se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos archivos en su computadora.  
Pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse. No podía olvidar cuando se había enterado que Goten ya no trabajaría con ella. De alguna manera, era bueno que estuvieran alejados para evitar continuos encuentros incomodos, pero de todas formas quería poner las cosas en claro con él e intentaría hacerlo después de la junta.

* * *

Cuando entró a la sala de juntas, deliciosamente decorada con un estilo modernista, Goten notó como todos lo voltearon a ver. En los dos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa había conocído a casi todos los presentes y el trato con la mayoría era muy buena, pero en ese momento sintió como si fuera un extraño, como si nadie lo reconociera.

GT: Buenos días, caballeros.- Saludó el joven de cabellos revueltos a lo que todos contestaron de igual forma.

TR: Goten, que bueno que llegas, toma asiento en donde dice tu nombre.

Goten ante las miradas de todos los directores de departamento empezó a buscar su nombre. Como nadie estaba sentado, repasó cada uno de los doce lugares de la mesa. Por supuesto, Trunks ocupaba la cabecera y a su derecha el lugar reservado para Bra pero nunca se imaginó que su lugar fuera a la izquierda de su amigo, justo enfrente de la mujer con la que un día antes había cometido el peor error de su vida, o no? Por lo que recordaba, el lugar era el mismo que ocupaba el antiguo director, pero pensó que por ser nuevo lo pondrían en el extremo más alejado. Pero bueno, tendría que controlar la situación.

??: Buenos días, señores...

-Buenos días, señorita Bra.- dijeron los directores a coro mirando a Bra, quien vestía una blusa de seda blanca de manga larga y una falda 3/4 en corte asimétrico de satín floreado.

BR: Ya están todos aquí?.- dijo mientra iba a tomar asiento. No pudo evitar toparse con la mirada de Goten, pero enves de evitarla le felicitó por su nuevo puesto, él chico sólo pudo decir "Gracias"

* * *

La junta llevaba veinte minutos, mismos en los que Goten había mantenido su vista lejos de Bra, pero perfectamente había notado cómo ella casi no le quitaba la vista de encima. Eso lo ponía nervioso.

Bra no podía evitarlo, quería que él la viera para poder regalarle una sonrisa que le dijera"hey, no pasa nada, fue sólo un malentendido" , pero nada. Y fue lo mejor, porque en el fondo sabía que no iba a poder, porque había despertado en ella un extraño sentimiento que la hacía desear estar entre los brazos de Goten, de querer hablarle y conquistarle. Era cierto que siempre que le gustaba alguien hacía lo posible para conquistarlo, claro, sin llegar al punto de ofrecimiento y siempre lo lograba, por eso para ella era algo natural tener lo que deseaba. Pero con Goten era diferente, la invadía un sentimiento de inseguridad al no estar con él y miedo de nunca lograrlo, porque algo le decía que eso no sólo era otro enamoramiento, sino que se quedaría en su mente y su corazón por siempre y pensar que las posibilidades de entablar una relación con él era escasas despertaba en ella un vacio en su alma.

Después de fimar el contrato y decir unas palabras de compromiso para los demás directores y para la empresa general, Goten vió venir el fin de la junta. Cuando hubo terminado, todos los presentes lo felicitaron y le dieron la bienvenida. En ese momento pudo localizar a la gente que sólo lo hacía por interés y supo que tendría que cuidarse la espalda pues muchos no estaban de acuerdo con su nombramiento.

??: Me da gusto que tengas un buen puesto. Te lo mereces...

GT: Gracias, Bra.- Dijo estrechando la mano de la chica.

BR: Ya sabes donde localizarme si necesitas ayuda en algo, por favor no lo olvides...

GT: No lo haré.-

BR: Perfecto, entonces, hasta luego. Tengo que conseguir otro asistente.

GT: Te deseo suerte, jajaja.-Se rieron los dos juntos. Después Bra se fue.


	7. ¿Cursi?

Sonó el despertador a las 7 en punto. La mujer de cabellos azules estiró la mano para apagarlo y sin querer lo tiró. Rogaba en su mente por cinco minutos más. Hacía poco que había amanecido y ya se escuchaba el ruido de la bullisiosa ciudad a lo lejos. Luego, pasos desde el corredor de la casa y dos voces que decían palabras casi incomprendibles para la amodarrada mujer. Un minuto después la puerta de la habitación. 

: Mamà puedo pasar?

BL: Pasa, cariño...

BR: Oye, de casualidad no dejé aquí mi plancha de cabello?

BL: Creo que sí. Revisa en mi cajón.

BR: Papá no se levantó a entrenar- Dijo mientras buscaba en los cajones.

BL: No, hoy no.- le contestó mientras volteba a ver a un Vegeta dormido como un angelito envuelto en las sábanas azules.- Me prometió que iba a pasar el día conmigo.

BR: mmm, ya sé sus intenciones, pillos. Ya empiezan a disfrutar de su vida ahora que no tienen la responsabilidad de sus hijos... Aquí esta!

BL: Shh! Bra, vas a despertar a tu padre.

VG: Ya lo hizo...- dijo mientras se sentaba

BR: Buenos días, papi. Bueno, voy a terminar de arreglarme porque ya se me hizo tarde.- dijo mientras salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella.

VG: Qué afán de no dejarme dormir!

BL: Es mejor que te metas a bañar de una vez. Voy a hacer el desayuno y a dejar todo preparado para cuando nos vayamos. No quiero salir tarde, por favor!

VG: Ya voy... grrr... mujeres!

BL: Te quiero abajo en 15 minutos, Vegeta, sino no hay desayuno- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El príncipe de los Saiyayins se dispuso a meterse al baño. Se miró en el espejo y pensó lo que siempre, estaba envejeciendo. Bueno, quien alos 60 y pico de años no tiene arrugas, ni siquiera el mismo guerrero podía convatirlas. Es cierto que su condición de saiyayin le retardaba el envejecimiento y que casi no aparentaba su edad pero ya noera lomismo que en aquella época en quehabía llegado a la tierra, con un poco más de 30 años. Cuando era libre, independiente, responsable de nada ni nadie, cuando estaba solo. Quién ibaa pensar que aquel sanguinario que mataba por placer y que aparentaba no tener compación, era ahora la cabeza dela familia más respetable y famosa de la Capital de Oeste, según la revista People! de ese mes.Es cierto que había cambiado, él mismo lo aceptaba, pero aun consevaba aquel aire de misterio que a los medios les encantaba. Jamás hubiera pensado que se canvertiría en una figura pública ni que llegaría a trabajar en la C.C cuando su "suegro" murió y le heredó el 20 de las acciones de la empresa (que ahora su hija manejaba). Pero sobre todo, nunca pensó que una "terricola" lo controlaría y le diría a que hora meterse al baño! Pero que podía hacer? Nada, nada podía contra ella y por eso la admiraba y, aunque no lo dijera mucho, la amaba.

Su rutina de todos los días: hacer de desayunar para tres hambrientos Saiyas, pero eso no le fastidiaba. ¿Qué mujer en el mundo podría igualar a la tercera parte la cantidad de acción y aventuras que ella había tenido¿quién tendría la paciencia para soportar a un esposo con un grave delirio de grandeza y superioridad, a un hijo obsecionado con el trabajo e irrecistible para las mujeres y a una hija que... bueno era todo un caso? y quién, por encima de todo, amarlos a más no poder? Nadie. Y estaba segura que nada le faltaba...

BL: Acaso ya se dieron cuenta de la hora que es- dijo gritando desde la cocina en vista de que nadie bajaba a desayunar.

Todo en silencio. Hasta que de pronto, de la planta de arriba se empezaron a oír ruidos de pasos corriendo. Una completa manada parecía estar pasando. Luego a las escaleras, con gritos incluidos.

TR: Ya se me hizo tarde- dijo desesperado, haciendose el nudo de la corbata. -Tengo una junta a las 8:15! No voy a desayunar, mamá...

BL: Ah, no, eso sí que no! No me levanto todos los días para hacer un desayuno y que luego no se lo coman!. Además son las 7:45, sí llegas.

TR: Es que sí no no voy a ver entrar a Dena, ella siempre llega temprano.- dijo sentandose en la mesa.

BL: Ay, hijo, no se que obsesión tienes con la chica, mejor deja que las cosas sigan su curso.- Dijo sirviendole a su hijo los seis huevos a la mexicana que le correspondían.- Si está destinado que estém juntos pues así será. Mira que te habla la voz de la experiencia.

TR: Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Tienes jugo de algo?

BL: Ah, sí, un momento, hijo.- Dijo levantandose- Bra! Ya viste la hora que es- Dijo gritándole en dirección de las escaleras.  
- Bra!

TR: Creo que ya se fue, mamá.

BL: Qué!

TR: Sí, cuando estaba saliendo de mi cuarto pasé por el suyo y no estaba. Y en el estudio no estaba ni su portafolios ni su laptop.

BL: Qué raro, ella nunca se va sin desayunar.

TR: Ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente. No sabes por qué?

VG: Espero que no sea por el insecto insignificante que decía que era su novio.- Dijo entrando a la cocina, ya bañado y bien vestido con un pantalón negro Calvin Klein y una camisa DG azul marino de corte clásico de manga corta ¿Qué hiciste de desayunar, mujer?

BL: Huevos a la mexicana. Sientate a desayunar.

TR: No creo que sea por eso, papá. Me enteré que el día que cortó sí lloró, e incluso se fue de la oficina pero al otro día estaba bien. Siento que hay algo más.

BL: Pero ha estado trabajando bien, no es así? Toma Vegeta.

TR: Sí, de hecho el departamento de publicidad ha estado haciendo un gran trabajo. Hemos conseguido 42 por ciento más de cuentas que el más pasado y eso es muchísimo. Bra le está poniendo mucha dedicación.

VG: Pues claro, todo lo que hace lo hace bien por ser mi hija!

BLyTR?

VG: Qué? es la verdad. Acaso no te da razones para presumir el ser mi hijo, Trunks? Digo, tu madre también tuvo su parte, pero la grandeza les viene de su sangre real.

BL: No haré ningún comentario al respecto.

Silencio.

TR: Bueno, me voy, de por sí ya voy tarde.- dijo levantandose. Fue al baño de abajo, se lavó los dientes, se miró en el espejo y dijo para sí mismo "Qué culpa tengo de ser tan bien parecido y carismático". Se despidió de sus padres y se fue a la CC.

VG: Bueno, Bulma, ya estamos solos. A donde quieres ir.

BL: En este momento, a ningún lado con usted, "su alteza".- dijo recogiendo los platos de mala gana y llendo a la cocina.

VG: Te molestaste por lo que dije- Dijo con cara de "que tan malo puedo haber sido para que te molestara"

BL: Me molesta que después de tanto tiempo sigas teniendo esa actitud. Le hace un bien a tu ego el leer los artículos en las revistas.

VG: Ay, vamos, Bulma, siempre lo digo y siempre te molestas. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

BL: Y por qué si sabes que me molesta lo sigues diciendo!

VG: Me encanta hacerte enojar- dijo acercandose a ella y abarandola por la espalda mientras ella lavaba los platos.

BL: (Cerrando la llave y volteandose) Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir que tus hijos son perfectos gracias a mi.- dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

VG: Tal vez, pero después de todo no puede haber un príncipe sin princesa, verdad princesa- le susurró al oído.

BL: Vegeta?

VG: Qué- se vieron a los ojos.

BL: Por qué nunca eres romántico y cuando quieres serlo te salen tremendas cursilerías?

VG: Ehh- después de poner una cara de What, el príncipe comenzó a reir.

BL: Jajajaja.- se rió Bulma haciendo que èl también se riera.- Me gusta cuando ríes.

VG: Me gusta cuando me haces reir.- estaban a punto de besarse, cuando...

: Ustedes dos sí que derraman miel por todos lados! jajaja

BLyVG: Trunks!

VG: Muchacho entrom...

BL: Qué se te olvidó, cariño?

TR: Unos papeles, pero continuen, hagan de cuenta que no me vieron...

VG: Qué tal si ya no te vemos?

TR: Ahh... sí... adiós. Diviertanse!

BL: mmm.. hijos- Dijo apartando a Vegeta de su lado- Bueno, me baño y nos vamos

VG¿A donde?

BL: No sé, a ti te toca decidir

VG: mmm... Si es así, entonces...

-

Los dos iban en el hermoso BMW M3 Cabrio color verde inglaterra. Vegeta manejaba. Desde hacía un tiempo le gustaba conducir, sobre todo en carretera. Pasar casi toda su volando le había quitado la magia y la había vuelto a encontrar en las super- autopistas y caminos de alta velocidad. Era sumamente relajante. Sobretodo por el paisaje. La civilización casi no había tocado esos hermosos caminos montañosos junto al mar que hacían que cualquiera se maravillara por la extraordinaria perfección.

Después de dos horas de camino, muchos "A donde vamos?" y cuatro discos del cantante favorito de Bulma, Barry Manillow, qué era enemigo declarado de Vegeta (porque Bulma suspiraba por él), llegarón a una intersección y Vegeta tomó un camino muy angosto que bordeaba la costa y después entraba por un tunel hecho en una montaña.

BL: Acaso, vamos a...

VG: Tardaste mucho en adivinarlo.- interrumpió a la emocionada mujer.

BL: No puedo creerlo! Pensé que jamás vería ese paraíso otra vez!

VG: Yo sólo he venido un par de veces desde que estuve contigo.

El fin del tunel y el fin del camino. El lugar, un verdadero paraíso terrenal. Una bahía de un estupendo color esmeralda rodeada de montañas y un hermoso campo de rosas blancas que desprendían un agradable olor.

El auto paró en la playa y ambos bajaron de él.

BL: No ha cambiado en nada, no como nosotros.

VG: Qué irónico, no?

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta, quien estaba recargado en el coche, y lo abrazó. La había llevado otra vez a ese lugar tan maravilloso quehabía sido testigo del primer beso de ambos, de la primera vez que seunieron en uno solo, de la primera vez que Vegeta aceptó que amaba a su mujer unos treinta años atrás. Él le correspondió el abrazo.

BL: Gracias, es lo más lindo que has hecho.

VG: Entonces que, soy cursi?

BL: No, eres maravilloso.- Se besaron con ternura y se miraron a los ojos. Bulma observó en los negros ojos de Vegeta lo que había visto aquel día, en la misma playa, su corazón y su alma.

Aquella tarde estuvieron más juntos que nunca. Disfrutaron de la compañía de cada uno y olvidaron al mundo exterior. Se amaron, se riéron, se volvieron a conocer. En fin, reforzaron los lazos que los mantenían unidos.


End file.
